1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surge current protection circuit, and more particularly to a surge current protection circuit using a semiconductor controlled rectifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently DC-DC converter circuits have begun to be used in power supply circuits of audio power amplifiers. Since a large current is required in such power supply circuits, care must be taken to limit or prevent a large current surge from flowing when the power supply circuit is turned on. This protects the smoothing capacitor of the current rectifier circuit and other components from being damaged.